Like breathing
by Pebr
Summary: Leonardo forgets to breathe. Donatello tries to remind him. / There's hurt but about the comfort I'm not so sure..


The laws of gravity are a forgotten memory to Leo as the world spins around him. Even the thought of opening his eyes makes him sick. He wonders if somebody made a rope out of his mistakes and put it around his neck to leave him choke in his own stupidity. Because his throat burns like somebody is slowly choking him. Maybe somebody is, Leo doesn't know, he can't risk opening his eyes and falling over. The floor is not forgiving. Or is he lying down already? Maybe Leo himself is the one choking him.

But there's air, so nobody's choking him. There really is air and he could breathe, it's just that the air is too far away. He would need to lift his head in order to take a gulp, but he's too weak for that and he's still spinning – he would probably just end up kissing the floor and why would he want to do that? His chest feels way too heavy. He would be breaking physical laws if he got it to rise. Maybe Don would be impressed. It's hard to impress Don when it comes to these things, everybody knows that Don knows everything and a little more.

That makes him confused, makes him realize there's something he doesn't remember. Where are his brothers? Maybe it's something he doesn't want to remember. But that's not like him – Leo usually goes through all his mistakes every night before falling asleep and living them over again in his sleep. So maybe if he sleeps he remembers and the memories will fill this emptiness he's feeling. Where did that empty feeling come from, anyway? Where's the guilt and memories of failing which he is usually full of? Leo can never forget them. They're important.

Surely there's something wrong, nobody forgets things for no reason. Oh. He forgot again. Breathing, that's what he was thinking about. It was one of the easiest things, really. Because his body does it, Leo only needs to hold it. But not for too long, Donnie had said. Sometimes he says the most obvious things and Leo wants to tell him not to worry. Why does he want to say that all of a sudden? Why would Donnie be worried?

There's a dull buzzing sound somewhere behind his head. Or is it just his pillow? Did he even lie down?

Leo doesn't remember sleeping. How does it feel..? Is it comforting, is it bad? Is he lonely in his sleep?

Does his body breathe on its own when he sleeps? It's fascinating. That's what Don would say. Where is he? Did Leo remember to tell him to not to make another cup of coffee or he wouldn't sleep this night? Sleep is important. Maybe Leo should do that too. Wait, no – breathing. But if he falls asleep his body will do it, right?

He can't remember – breathing, what does it even mean? Donnie could probably explain it to him. That genius, Leo often finds himself being so proud of him even though he doesn't understand anything and sometimes he forgets to pay attention to his words. But he always listens. There's one thing Leo remembers; he didn't tell Don how much he loves him, but it's not like he was even going to. It's obvious. Like breathing. Right?

Don. It's a nice name. He would say it out loud, but he then remembers that there's no air in his lungs and if remembers correctly Don said that one can't speak in space because there's no air. So he remains silent, and he wishes that he could listen to Don talking in his strange language which Leo fails to understand. But he always listens.

And because Leo always listens, he does so now as well. And he hears somebody shout, or maybe it's just the walls falling on him. He doesn't hear his own heartbeat, but it's not like he remembers to listen for it anyways.

He feels somebody slap his cheek, and he's so grateful for being able to feel something. He tries to smile, but his spinning world is slowly coming to an end and he can't remember the reason why he was trying to smile.

The burn on his cheek becomes one with the throbbing in his head and he doesn't understand why it's raining in the lair. Maybe it's another leak which Don needs to fix. Leo hates making Don go through all the hard-work, but he lacks the skill. Don always says that it's okay and smiles. And Leo smiles back. Maybe that's why he was trying to smile.

The walls are still falling and Leo forgets to breathe.

A/N: Another confusing fic! Maybe I should write another chapter so that it would be easier to understand this. Leo is thinking about Don because he can hear Don shouting for him to wake up.


End file.
